


Adulthood.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae’s been away for three+ years she comes back to live with her mum (and someone for Finn to meet)after losing her job,<br/>First few chapters are Rae’s pov..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adulthood is a funny old thing it creeps upon you, one minute you could be happily playing drinking games in the pub with the gang wasting away your teenage years and the dreaded sickness you couldnt figure out until it was to late to have a choice in the matter, the next your stook in a dead end job for three years then you get fired for shouting “the customers always fucking wrong, not right!”, it was one of the things that you really hated even more than the dark times of your teenage years, sitting in your old teenaged bedroom surrounded by black bags stuffed your with clothes and other objects collected over the years oh and the huge bag of teddies, life caught up and slapped you back down through the clouds to reality again, unemployed living off your parents with a three year old toddler, Amy Nelson.

Rae found herself living again with her mum Linda after almost four years after leaving Stamford, it was strange not knowing who might still be here, or if the gang had parted, Chloe was the only one she kept in contact with, at the time it was the best idea she had, the pregnancy was a secret no body knew only her mum, Finn and Chloe.

It all started with the dizziness in the morning then the sickness, oh and don’t forget the time Chop put a hot dog in front of me and projectile vomited all over the chippy table, the thing about Finn things change we grow up, possibly even drifted apart a little, with college and Finn being at uni with Archie, life was hard without her two boys around, when Finn did visit it was like Christmas, some kind of mad passion sprang from them both, of course condoms were well forgotten which was a very bad idea but at the time they had been apart for months, after his return uni again she became ill staying off college for to long and was kicked out, eventually the bump grow and grow, Finn and Rae drifted apart even further, no phone calls just once a week tops, one night she had had enough and blurted out she was pregnant to him after hours of trying to get him to visit, he didnt say one word back, she slammed the phone down and left the next morning, away from Finn away from Stamford and everyone she knew.

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs “i want chocolate!” at her mum, one of the only things that would ever shut her up, of course her mum Linda didn’t have any, she was on some kind of crazy diet again.

Rae walked Amy out of the door on a journey for chocolate, the little old tuck shop Rae used to visit most afternoons after college was like travelling back in time nothing had changed not even a single sheet of wall paper, she grabbed some sweets, paid and left as fast as she could, she didn’t want to bump into anyone she knew, opening the door she was met with a blast from the past or more of a ginger bomb.

"Rae?" Izzy screamed at her pouncing on her for a hug nearly falling to the ground together.

"oh my god, why haven’t you been to see me yet because you know you’ve missed loads of gossip, did you know Archie has a bo…." she stopped her talkathom staring down at the child clinging to Rae’s hand.

" mummy, who’s that?" Amy said loudly pointing at Izzy.

"She’s mummy’s friend, look Iz we need to go i’ll call you later yeah?" one thing she hated was bumping into people when she really didn’t want to talk.

"Sure Rae, but please come to the park later Archie and chop will be there and you can bring this little one" Izzy smiled brightly at Amy who returned with a equally bright smile.

"pleaseee?" Amy begged clutching to Rae’s leg.

 

"Okay cool, we’ll be there" they hugged and left heading home.

"Rae!" Archie leaped up hugging her Chop joining in.

"long time no see Arch" returning his hug.

Rae sat down pulling Amy to sit with her.

Chop and Archie stared at them both looking slightly worried.

Everything fell into place chatting about old times, catching up on each others lives.

Rae smiled watching Amy on the swings with Izzy.

A bag was flung down near Rae she looked to see something she didn’t exspect to see.

"Rae?" he sat down oppisit her.

"Finn?"

Finn opened his mouth to say something but a long hair toddler barrelled over screaming, he couldn’t believe his eyes the girl ran straight to Rae and sat on her lap crying, he watched Rae kiss her grazed knee, within know time she was gone like a shot back to the swings with Izzy in toe.

"who the hell was that?!" Finn asked the stupid question on his part really there was no doubt she was Rae’s the same eye’s the same long dark hair.

"our daughter" Rae replied.

"seriously why the hell did you just fucking run, when i would of helped you both!" Chop and Archie join the girls leaving them to sort there shit out.

"Sorry but i had to we fell apart Finn would you really have stuck around with a kid on the way, you wouldn’t come back to see me at all what was i meant to do? wait for you to come back when it pleased you well i didn’t, I grow up took care of the situation and got on with it without you!".

"you didn’t have to leave like that i went to your mum’s she said you had just gone out and i went back the next morning and she told me the truth about you leaving and that you was fine and didn’t want me to contact you".

"It was for the best, we couldn’t stay here, i’m sorry look i’ll bring her to your dad’s sometime so you can both meet properly, i’ve gotta go Amy needs her tea Finn"Rae explained standing up.

"fine tomorrow 2 o’clock, i’m sure he’ll be shocked he’s got a granddaughter, i never told him ya know there was no point, guess there is now if your sticking around for a while".

She nodded tear pricking her eyes, at the time leaving wasn’t a mistake it was the best thing to do but now seeing his face just told her it was wrong she was back for good, a new start and a new job at the local radio station, she walked away picking up Amy sitting her on her hip, sending the gang a little wave with “i’ll see you all around”.

His house was just the same as four years ago the last time she set foot there, that night was clear as day imprinted in her memory, Finn had three years at university to do promising to visit when ever he had the time, speaking light it was a choir not something he wanted to do, the third year was the hardest constant arguments back and forth down the phone, even when he was at home she had to visit him because her mum was always in the way at hers, or some other excuses involving needed to finish my course work or “can’t make it no petrol money for the car Rae” and they split just like that, spending one last time together before she walked away from him out of his house and down the drive not looking back to afraid the tears would spill.

walking up the same drive, knocking on the old wooden door, she nerviously glanced down at Amy, they spoke about Finn before they left, Amy asked why she had to visit him and Rae explained he was her daddy and that she would also meet her other granddad and not to be scared because he loves her he just hasn’t realised it yet, he was shocked and a little bit angry at mummy too.

The door flung open, “Rae!, Finn said you was popping around and who’s this little madam then?” he looked down at amy then back up at Rae, “is she?”.  
Rae knew what he was asking “is she Finn’s” a silent question between them both, she simply nodded, he opened the door wider welcoming them in towards the kitchen, Finn was sat at the kitchen table waiting with tea and juice for Amy.

"Dad can you take Amy in the lounge, me and Rae need a chat" he glanced at Amy then shifted his gaze to Rae.

Amy gripped onto Rae’s leg not wanting to leave her mum, Rae bent down gently prizing the girl from her leg, “it’s okay remember the talk we had before we came” Amy nodded “that” she pointed at phil, “is your granddad, go with him while i talk to Finn please” Amy followed Phil out the room leaving them together.

Rae sat down on the chair oppisit Finn, hoping he would start talking soon he just sat and stared so a long minute.

"Finn, look i just want you to be apart of Amy’s life she needs a dad the only thing closes to one she ever had has been Karim, please i know you hate me don’t hate her too".

"i don’t hate you, or Amy in fact i’m angry at you most of all, what happened to make you think i would walk away from you both, yeah i was in shook when you told down the phone, you never gave me the chance to speak, i was not better off missing out on so many years of her life it was a selfish act you did, so no i can’t be apart of your life but i can in hers"

Finn spent some time with Amy talking about her favourite music and toys, he enjoyed finally getting to know his little girl after so long, he still loved Rae but what she did was heart wrenching for him and not so easy to forgive her right now, maybe in time they could talk again and rekindle there love be a family in the future with trust on both parts.

As the weeks went on Rae and Amy moved into a small three bedroom house two streets away from Finn, Rae wanted Amy to be as close as possible to him, he would visit everyday bringing food and new toys for Amy and sometimes he would spend the night on the sofa when Amy demanded him to stay, Rae began hiding her feeling for him trying so hard not to break down and because all she wanted was to be in his arms again but she could to nothing about it Amy was priority to them both, Finn had thought long and hard about his and Rae’s old relationship, he wanted it again but with one rule.

"hiya!" Finn called from the front door closing it softly behind him.

"alright girl?, where’s little one?" he walked into the small kitchen, watching Rae was the dishes.

"good thanks but be quiet she napping her auntie Izzy and Chloe wore her out". she smiled over her shoulder at him perched on the counter top.

"good i actually wanted to talk to you about something, about us".

"what about us Finn?", she turned around facing him.

"i want us to be together again like old times, but with one rule" he motioned her to come stand in between his open legs, he cupped her face looking into her eyes for the first time in years.

"and what that?" she asked leaning in to his palm.

"it’s simple really, yeah you’ve got doubts i get that but where grown up now older wiser in some ways, i want you to never thing your not good enough for me, it might be hard for you but you can do this i know your strong girl you have always been you just haven’t realised it yet and there’s the fact i can’t get over you, don’t i ever could Rae, your my first love and my last i love you girl".

"i’ll try for you and for Amy i promise, i still love you too". he pulled her closer sharing there first kiss in what felt like a millenium.

"how about we make up for lost time girl?" Finn whispered into her ear, she pulled upstairs without another word.

one year later..

"FINN!" Rae shouted from up stairs.

"WHAT?" he replied, walking upstairs

"WHERE’S MY BLUE DRESS?!"

"how the hell should i know Rae?" he watched her leaning on the door frame as she searched the cupboard.

"nothing fits any more" she grumbled, she gave up and sat on the bed in her famous stripy dressing gown.

"there’s a reason for that Rae just wear one of my old tops, it’s only your mum coming down not the queen".

"your not funny, she only coming to see Amy and the bump" she smiled there second child was due any day now her wanted to see them all before there lives were turned up side down again with a new arival.

she picked his old oasis top an legging, it fit snugly over the bump.

soon the house was quiet again her mum had gone home with a piture of Rae, finn, Amy and the bump an other one to at to her photo album.

"Rae come ere a sec"Finn called from the kitchen.

"yeah coming" she walked into the kitchen to see Finn down on one knee with a small box in his hand and a beautiful red coloured diamond ring.

"marry me girl?" he looked up waiting for an answer.

"of course i will!" she beamed at him running into his open arms.

"Finn"

"hmm?" he mumble kissing down her neck.

"my waters just broke!"..


	2. Adulthood (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two i think it might also be the last.  
> it’s basically rinn fluff and moving on, growing up, having responsibilities, more children and creating a new life together.  
> first bits in there dogs (Harvey) pov weird i know.

A high pitched scream ripped through the house the third time that night, Harvey lifted his head peering up from his bed at the small long haired girl walking into the master bedroom, crying “daddy!” moments later she was pulled up onto the bed, quiet descended once again.

His sleep had been disturbed many times since coming to live with the humans, the open field was once his home filled with brothers and sisters, then one day the humans came and took him into a strange home, he had been there ever since.

Now there was the short man who spent hours sat on the floor repeating “sit” and “beg” in the end he gave up, yes I’m stubborn they can’t tell me what to do and then there’s the tall, long haired women, she’s kind giving me food when I’m not meant to eat to much, then there’s the long haired girl seven years old much older then me, she plays ball with me in the garden a lot, she’s almost as tall as the man and the last one is the smallest girl long dark wavy hair, three years of age, bags of energy, running around screaming most of the time, again disturbing my sleep as usual.

One more thing, the ball shaped thing growing in the tall woman’s tummy apparently it’s another little human but looks can be deceiving, please, please be a new football!.

Finn steered the fresh cup of tea for the numerous time that day, Rae wanted tea surprisingly that was one of the things she had craved throughout there second child’s pregnancies and it turned out the first was the same and now third, all a steaming hot cup of tea two sugars and lots of milk.  
counting down the days till the third child was ready to arrive Finn had wished for a boy, could you blame him he was outnumbered, even the dog was on the girls side always preferring to be next to Rae or the girls but it seemed all they could ever have was girls, maybe next time it would be a boy.

He looked at the last few boxes scattered around there new home, bigger than the last house, four bedrooms for each of his daughters to have there own space, more room for the new baby, Tally there three year had insisted the baby should be called carrot, when they asked why she replied with “because i don’t like them either” but in the end it was decided she would be named Abby.

He remembered their wedding day like it was yesterday, or six months ago, his girl dressed in a white beautiful gown sporting a small bump and a pair of black converses, she was slightly out shined by his other two girls (she didn’t care it was perfect), running down the ail around Rae and straight to Finn latching on to his legs, his ever suffering two best men grabbed the girls away from Finn with promises of chocolate and icecream, the emotional “i do’s” were over with, drinking and having fun was next, toasting to there marriage and a happily ever after

Okay so he was wrong it definitely was not a new football!, it was another little human wrapped up in a pink blanket in the tall ladies arms.

"Harvey come here" the tall lady asked. 

He jumped on the sofa next to her sticking his nose in the blanket sniffing the new little human, it had a look of the short man.

"Harvey down come on" Finn pulled him by the collar off the sofa.

"he was fine Finn i asked him to".

"don’t care Rae, he could of hurt you or Abby jumping up like that".

"shut up, leave him alone he’s a big teddy bear really wouldn’t hurt a fly" Harvey wandered back into the lounge with muddy paws and an old looking toy in his mouth.

"where the hell did he get that?" Rae asked, Finn went out into the small garden returning moments later.

"big hole in the garden dug it up the idiot, ill fill it in later before the girls get back from your mum’s" walking back out into the garden he began kicking the soil with his boots, suddenly Harvey appeared next to him nugging his, when that didn’t move him he ran straight into hi legs making Finn tumble to the floor, he was abouts to shout so unfriendly things at the dog when he heard Rae scream his name, he ran into the house some how Harvey had got there first just sat on the floor next to Rae sniffing her belly.

"is she coming?" he had to ask even though he was pretty sure Rae would of punched him one if she wasn’t giving birth.

"obviously dimwit just get the bag!".

"right come on" helping Rae through the door he chucked a bone behind him for the dog.

That was there first ever childbirth at the layby on the motorway,luckily it had a callbox a few yards away, the baby was bundled in blankets from the boot of the car, Rae was happy it was over, only god knows how she breathed through the pain and Finn well he was sure as hell his hand might be broken.

Yet again another scream ripped through the house but this time three girls came barreling into the launching themselves onto the bed hurting various parts of the parents, there second anniversary came round again, cards were placed in front of them and some slightly dead daisy were pushed into Rae’s hand, Rae passed Finn a card, when he had open it he shouted with joy, the thought that he had finally got one of his many wishes come true, a son on the way, nobody moved that morning all snuggled in bed together, one big happy Nelson family.


End file.
